The Quiet Screaming
by The Quiet Screaming
Summary: My story is about a welsh village, not very locative. It involves 4 main characters: Kat. Dave. Andrew. & Matthew.  This story revolves about how a new girl enters the local high scool... but she isnt exactly normal, shes very different to Dave.


**The Quiet Screaming**

**Prologue:**

Amber was out with her mother, bringing in the food they had grown in their garden for the winter, Cabbages, potatoes, Carrots, The lot;

She was the daughter of a poor family; they didn't have a lot going for them either.

Crisindale was a kingdom ruled by a greedy and big-headed king, King Lanthedar. He thought everything was lower than him, from his own children and wife, to the street rats scurrying across the badly layered bricked lane. He paid those under his command very little, or none-at-all, but if they did not respond to his wishes, he would execute them, this man was an evil, bitter man.

Anyway, Amber had very little friends, She didn't really get out much, even though there was nothing to do in the house, she just sat there thinking for most of the time, everyone thought she was different from everyone else… They didn't know how much. She wrote a diary which she told and showed no-one, not even her dear mother, the last page found was nearly incinerated, but there was a date found. 807. AD.

It was sunny out, maybe three or four clouds at the most in the sky, and for once Amber decided it was time to go out, what could happen? She had seen all the other children playing out there all day long. But that was other children, none like her.

She stepped out of the wooden thatch door, and jumped down over the tall rocky step, she looked around for an adventure. She saw a group of children running around and she skipped over to them, they all stopped their hide and seek game, and just gave a gaunt look, one boy just turned his head and told the others to get away from her, she was evil. This is why Amber never went out; she usually ran in after the harsh comments from the other children and cried to her mother, she had had enough of that now, so she ran into the dark woods that were forbidden to all, including the royal guard. No-one knew what was in there, whoever did go in, never come back. Amber ran whilst tears dripped down her cheek, but she did not stop, she wanted to get away from it all forever, and apparently she would stop at nothing for it to happen. She ran so far that she forgot where she was and stopped, and done a full circle turn to see her surroundings, all it was, was trees, dead, old trees, but one thing stuck out, a massive series of rocks, and a table a stone table with markings on it. Amber wiped away the salty tears off her eyes and cheeks, and slowly emerged out of the trees and continued on to examine the stone table. When she got there, she felt a presence behind her, she quickly reacted and took a look, but no one or nothing was there, so she carried on rubbing the debris off the table and moving the overgrown plant life covering the markings on the side. She found strange markings that looked very unfamiliar to her, so she tried to figure out what they said, and again with her back turned she felt a presence behind her again, and turned two times faster than last time, so she could catch the culprit, but no one was there… Again.

At that very moment, she somehow got a vision, she had never seen it before in her life, it involved a dark sinister shadow walking towards her, and behind it were two massive, black, feathery wings.

What was he?

He carried on walking towards her, and then she saw his face, it was a critical, malicious face which said "Move out of my way, or I'll make you!" But Amber didn't, she was too paralyzed from fright.

But strangely the figure wasn't talking to her, but to a peasant sitting next to her, and she felt a cold chill as the figure walked completely through her. She realised she could not been seen or heard by anyone, and by now was getting scared. She put her hands over her ears and started screaming "Get me out! Get me out!", and just like that she was lying face up on her back on the stone table, surrounded by hooded figures and a women, a women dressed in a mysterious black and purple dress, it was exquisite but very weird. Before Amber could strain a struggle to get free, she realised she was tied by ropes around her ankles and forearms.

She was trapped.

To a certain extent she was frightened, but on another she was confused as to what was going on, She cried out a "help" but nothing replied, other than the voice of the mysterious women, she wasn't speaking in Amber's language, so she couldn't decipher what she was saying, but she realised that the mysterious women was wielding a knife in her right hand, and a black heavy book in her left. Now Amber was Terrified! She closed her eyes for a second and pretended this wasn't happening this didn't really exist; it was just a dream;

She re-opened her eyes, and everything around her was quiet, the mysterious people were gone, but Amber still lay on the stone table, but what she didn't realise is that of the cold blade handle on which she touched sticking out of her stomach, lie there, and a pool of blood surrounded her, This was it, it was over, She yelped a last "HELP!" and then everything faded to black.

The next morning, she awoke to find herself in her bed at home, and her mother sat next to her, she attempted a "mum?" before coughing, but how could this be? She just witnessed herself dying, how is she still alive? And how did she get back home? No evidence of that she had been stabbed in the stomach, Ambers mom said "You caught a bug and were ill for 2 days straight!" Amber wasn't ill, she knew what had happened and she wasn't going to forget it, was she sacrificed, but saved?

So many questions rolled around in her head, but one night proved she was indeed now "Different", she glanced in the mirror after half a day's sleep, she noticed a few scars coming through, and they weren't there before the incident, but she forgot about it, and carried on. Tonight her village of Gelchinham was celebrating for the elder's 100th birthday, and she wasn't going to stay in on this one, she needed to get out after what had happened to her.

When she got there, there was a massive fire, and everyone sat around it cheerful and happy, No one seemed to notice her arrival which was a good thing, she didn't want to attract attention.

She sat down on the nearest wooden slanted stool, and listened to the ancient stories going around, when the children around the other side of the fire, started laughing and pointing at Amber, she didn't know why, and at first didn't care. But then they came over and said more harsh comments like "Witch", "Evil" and "Filthy" and at that moment, she stopped, everything around her stopped, and she broke into tears, but this time not tears of sadness, but tears of anger, and she stood up and everything came back to life. She looked at the other children furiously and screamed "SHUT UP, GET AWAY FROM ME!" though she couldn't see herself everyone else did, her eyes glowed bright green, the flames from the fire started roaring and spitting everywhere, and Amber started hovering over the patch where she stood up on, and then she realised what she was doing and fell flat on the floor and fainted, What had happened to her?, What did she just do? She was as clueless as everyone else who had witnessed it, but she wanted to find out what had happened and why, and she wasn't going to stop until she had answers.

**CHAPTER 1; Present Day**

South Wales, Not exactly the Best, But not the worst weather either, it was just normal, cloudy overhead, with a little ray of sunshine, and around 10 degrees Celsius. And the little village of Gontregraig had an even smaller amount of sunshine, it was covered in red bricked houses, all at least 50 years old.

Archer High school was a little out of the way, not really populated around 800 pupils attended. It was a red bricked building with patchy windows and a brittle car park with potholes everywhere. As I explained it isn't exactly a high ranked, high thought of school, but it still provided education and a suitable surroundings.

Dave was a 17 year old, Average student, long thick, dark brown hair… With dark blue eyes, His face under expressed, wasn't exactly a boy who attended gyms every day, but he wasn't the definition of obesity either, he was a little over the standard weight for his age, But of course everyone's different, and after today, He was very. He attended Archers, He had a few friends, but he usually wanted to keep to himself, he liked his privacy, he went out with his friends a few times a year, but he usually was stuck in his room, even his Parents he didn't talk too much. He was Dave; His room had Very dark blue paint on the walls, and posters of Heavy metal bands covering most of it, but mostly it was "Avenged sevenfold". He had a single bed with an opening underneath where all clothes were, this was how boys were, Untidy.

This day was a Friday, to be exact Friday 18th February 2012, His birthday had just been 7 days ago, and all he did was have his friends sleepover, they weren't really much of entertainers or much of a public appeal either, but that was enough for him. His friends were Andrew Rogers and Matthew Meld.

Andrew Rogers was a generally quiet boy, he didn't really associate with lots of other people, but he wasn't boring either, his spontaneous jokes and the things he said always made Dave laugh, they had been friends since they knew each other, And F.Y.I That was a very long time ago. Matthew was a newer friend he was very confident and always shared a sense of continuity, he came into Dave's life when they finished Primary school, and started at Archers, But since then, They too have been Great friends, When Dave did anything it was with them two, they meant a lot more to him than they know, He always thought without them two, he couldn't actually get out of his house and do something.

Dave drove a Ford Focus, a blue paint job which was a little faded, and a few patches of rust, but it was good enough to get to point B from point A. He drove it to school, and when parking the car, he always tried to race the stuck up Bruce to the spot he wanted, Bruce was a big headed, Prop for the Archers rugby team, He thought he was better at everything and better at it than everyone else. And Everyone Liked him, all the girls, all the guys who sucked up to him, But the kids who hated him were the ones under his hammer of abuse, Kids who always got picked on by him and his "Gang", Kids like Dave. But Dave did nothing about it, and just let it be, and carried on. This day was different, Dave didn't feel normal today, he felt a sudden chill up his spine as soon has he woke, but ignored it.

Anyway, Dave got there in time, and parked his car, then gloatingly got out with a smirk, and looked directly at Bruce's face in his Hummer. Dave wore a black t-shirt with two skulls with Mohawks on the front, saying Truth Dark and a pair of dark blue jeans flared at the bottom, and a pair of black and red air walks.

He strided across the car park to the entrance of Archers school, And after the bell rung for class's to start, he rang to his first class, Physics. He got there dead on time, as usual, and sat next to his best friends Matthew and Andrew, they all shared a chat and a giggle, before class, Matthew asked Dave "seen the new girl? She's sitting on her own table up the back, I think her names Kat" And Dave turned a look but then Mr Hawks walked in and the whole class went quiet, But Dave and Matthew still giggled at Andrew pulling quiet faces, And Mr Hawk decided to move Dave, as usual it was 'Always' Him, He moved him to the empty table up the back, where the new girl Kat sat, as quiet as anything, scribbling away at a notepad, not paying attention to anything or anyone around her.

Kat had fair hair, Black as the midnight sky, her face was pale but not tired, but elusive and her eyes were hazel with green tint, a hallowing green, sort of eerie. She wore a black and white skin tight top which covered her whole torso covered by a sleeveless black hoody. She wore tight, black jeans which made her legs look like black pipes and a pair of black daps with skulls on. She was the perfect size, slim but not skinny, she gave a feel that's she was brittle and a little stressed, Dave could see that.

Dave gave a little "hey" and Kat responded with more of a grunt than anything, but she apologised and gave a quiet "hey, why'd you get sent up here?" Dave replied but as he was he looked deep into her green tinted eyes, and straight away, he felt something strange, something he had not felt before, and because of that he sloppily said half a sentence.

She giggled.

Dave then realised what he did, and smirked and said "oops".

It was then from that few seconds of his life, he changed, from the quiet, stuck in the corner; kid, to a totally different person. For the rest of the day, from one lesson to the next, he couldn't stop thinking about her; she was in his head like a tumour he couldn't get out. Images of her smiling, made him smile, He knew nothing about her, but felt like he wanted to know everything.

At the end of the day, Andrew and Matthew called Dave over to go cave hunting down Archers-way beach, it was full of mysteries, but the only mystery Dave wanted to discover today was Kat, Who was she?. He denied with a sigh then an answer "No I can't today I have loads to do at home", Meaning of course he wanted to find out what really was behind Kat's mystery. As he got home his parents called him in for dinner, his favourite tuna toasties with salad and crisps, Perfection.

After they plates had been cleaned of food, they were then cleaned again by Dave's Mum, and Dave went upstairs, he laid in his bed thinking about Kat all the time, Questions about her swivelled around in his head, Until he fell asleep…

A couple of hours later he found himself awoken by an empty silence, he crept along the bedroom floor making small fading creaks down the hallway, until he heard a noise downstairs, he stopped dead, and crouched by the corner at the top of the stairs, and peered down to find the girl he'd been dreaming and thinking about all day stand there staring up at him. How did she get in his house? How does she even know where he lives!

She stared even in the dark, with those green eyes glowing and he couldn't look away, he started walking towards the edge of the stairs, 'Kat' then cut connection noticing what she was doing, and ran out. Dave ran down and after her wanting some answers, but by the time he hit the bottom stair, she was gone. Dave checked the front and back door, but everything was locked, all the windows closed, and both his pet dog, Jasper, and his pet cat, Casper lie on their beds, not disturbed. Was he dreaming what just happened? Was he that much addicted to her, even though he knew nothing about her? What was happening to him?

He slowly walked back up the stairs trying not to wake his parents, when something hit him, like a bullet, he somehow noticed that his laptop was on downstairs from its light shunning through the slit of the nearly closed door, and he remembered clearly that he hadn't used it today, so at all it wasn't turned on, he had to investigate, with that he had to creep back downstairs feeling quite anxious since no one else was awake but him, and his house had only one light on. Every few steps he peered around him to see if Kat was there, or anyone else. He got to the laptop and a picture of Dave was opened, it was him when he went on holidays last year, where he was on top of a mountain with hands in the air, giving him the reminder of a sense of accomplishment. But why? Why did Kat want to see that? If it was Kat. Dave noticed another thing opened, a Notepad which he clicked and by surprise, a Number was on there, a mobile number, also a word underneath "Accomplishment" so he sat on his chair and as it creaked he felt confused, another test? Dave thought, as he grabbed his mobile from where it sat, beside him on the desk, and as he was about to input the number, out of nowhere his notepad opened again, and it started typing. At first it said "Hey, You there?" Dave, Astonished, and very scared had to answer "Who are you? How are you doing this?", And it took a minute, but to make sure He wiped the corner of his eyes to assure him he was dreaming, but as he re-opened them, the text appear there, and again typed was an answer; "That doesn't matter, We need to talk". Dave thought this could be a virus, someone on his computer trying to annoy and scare him, but this didn't seem like anyone he knew and it couldn't be this strange, So he replied "Okay Where and When?", and whoever it was, quickly responded, "Tomorrow; The Archers Pub 8:30, Don't be late", Dave now getting freaked out, since this is where he worked on Saturdays, and whoever this was, knew. Dave typed one last question "Why?" But after a minute wait, he realised there wasn't going to be an answer.

He heard his Dad open the door and ask "Why are you still up?" And as Dave was about to show his dad the weird conversation he was having on his laptop with the 'Unknown' he turned his head and saw all there was, was a blank notepad with the word "Accomplishment".

**CHAPTER 2; an unusual Saturday**

As Dave woke up at 11:00am he looked out his window, and finally it was sunny. He still had blurs of the happenings last night, and he wasn't exactly feeling too good about it, one question still hit him, "Was it real?"

He got dressed, and decided as every Saturday morning, he went out for a walk through the park and up into the forest. As he was leaving the back door, his Mother shouted to him from the upstairs window, "Have you had your breakfast?" Dave replied a loud "Yes", but he didn't really, he didn't feel like it this morning, not after last night, and he was still nervous about tonight, "The Archers 8:30 Don't be late". Who was this how do they know so much about him? And why did they want to meet him?

"Dave?" it was a quiet question, it was Dave's Biology Partner Jessica, She was sitting there on the nearest park bench, she was Dave's official stalker, according to Andrew and Matthew, she wore a pair of baggy jeans, and a lean pink jacket, her hair was natural brown, and straight until the ends, which were curled. She had sky blue eyes, and a tanned face, which Always had an "Oh my god it's Dave!" expression whenever she saw him, Dave liked her, but she was really annoying whenever she saw him.

"Hi!, what are you doing here at this time?" knowing full well that every Saturday he walked through here, so in other words it was a pathetic attempt to start conversation.

"Walking" Dave replied trying to walk faster to get away from here all the quicker. "Oh really, May I join you?" said Jessica.

Dave's face fell to the ground with a sigh of distress. "Fine".

They Walked up until the end of the park to the forest, Dave basically ignoring Jessica's boring chit chat which she spoke too fast no one could understand anyway.

"This is my stop" Dave proclaimed, "Oh right okay, bye then Dave!" Jessica shouted whilst running trying to impress Dave.

Dave gave a little sigh of relief that she was gone, and headed upwards through the forestry. Whilst walked he stepped on fallen branches snapping underneath his boots, after his snapped, he heard another, and it wasn't him, he looked around him and saw no one, so he slowly walked towards his pinpoint where he usually sat, in the middle of the forest, where a stone table sat, with strange markings along the side of it, overgrown by forestry vines. Ring a bell?

Dave usually brought his iPod and earphones, maybe a notebook, or even homework, but he enjoyed sitting there it was his Saturday morning routine.

After an hour had passed, he jogged back home and changed again ready for work, dreading about the meeting he was supposedly having at 8:30, at the pub. But the time came and before he knew it 6 o' clock came and he walked to work, it wasn't that far, maybe 2 miles at the most away from his own house.

When Dave got there the place wasn't full up, but a handful of people were there, and he took off his leather jacket and put it on the coat hanger behind the bar, collecting his glass-collecting case and went out for a run around the pub. After one trip he went to say "hi" to the other pub employees.

Jack, one of the staff behind the bar, started to talk to Dave, and then the clock stroke 8 o' clock. Only half an hour remained, and for that Dave and Jack cleaned the men's toilets, emptied the ashtrays out in the smoking area, cleaned up a bit, and collected a few glass's then washed them.

And before he knew it Dave's time was up, He looked at the clock it was dead on 8:30pm. It was now or never, he had to find out who wanted to speak to him, so he scanned the pub for anyone 'suspicious'. Too his surprise, there at the back of the room sat Kat, staring into Dave's eyes. Dave sat down next to her and as soon as he opened his mouth, Kat interrupted knowing he was going to ask questions, saying "Not here, my place, I'll give your answers then".

And he realised he was being taken out of the pub by the arm, by Kat.

"Where are you taking me?" Dave asked. "Can't say, not here" Kat replied, "Why not?"

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because no one else can know"

"CAN KNOW WHAT?" Dave shouted.

"Okay you want to know why? Why I was in your house last night? Why I called you here tonight?"

"Yes I want answers" Replied Dave.

"Okay then answers you shall get, but when we get there" Kat responded.

As Dave was going to ask where, he realised she was smiling, it wasn't an angry face but more of a sarcastic smirk. Kat then put her hands over his eyes, and said "Don't open". Dave patiently let her guide him to the unknown. After a while Kat told Dave to open his eyes. He looked around him and saw that he was at a house in a street in Gontregraig, but not one he'd been too. Before Dave turned to say anything to Kat, he realised she wasn't even there, she'd disappeared. Strangely enough he saw a light flicker in the upstairs window. Why was he here? Dave had to find out. He headed directly for the door and knocked, he heard Kat shouting "It's open" and when he pushed it, it was. He headed upstairs and knocked the white pane door which said 'Kat's room' on it, but it was already open, and sat there on her bed was Kat with a notepad.

"Answers? I need questions first." Asked Kat

"Okay was it you in my house and on my laptop last night?" Dave queried.

"Yes it was" Kat responded

"Why?"

"Dave, you don't know me, you don't know anything about me, but I know a lot about you"

"Like What?"

"Like that when your alone, you plug in your earphones and block out everyone else, you don't really care what happens, that you walk only on Saturday mornings because that's the day your real father died and the forest is where you and your dad spent most of the time, and that you dreamed about me last night"

Dave was astonished, How did she know so much about him, he had known her for an hour tops.

"How do you know all that?" Dave outrageously asked

"I'm… Different" Said Kat

"How, you look normal enough to me?"

"I can do things other people can't"

"Yeah so can I, I can enter a world where no one else can"

"No Dave, I'm not joking around"

"Okay, Okay… So why am I here?"

"I've been waiting for you, for a long time"

"How you don't even know me?"

"I do, Listen I can hear my parents coming, you'll have to scoot, the back window's your best chance, quickly, I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

Dave quickly, before giving Kat a look to say "Okay, What's happening to me?" ran down the hall to a window, he opened it and climbed out as fast as he could, he heard Kat's parents talking, He had to escape quickly. He jumped down onto a plant frame and slipped onto the garden hurting his leg, but he couldn't stop, so he ran through the park behind Kat's garden and all the way home.

**CHAPTER 3; Discovered**

Dave was a lie in bed, and he was thinking about Kat all the time, How did she know so much about him even though he didn't tell her? What did she mean 'Different'?  
>Every time he met Kat, more and more questions flew around in his head. He needed to find her; He needed to find out about her.<p>

Sunday midday and that meant Sunday roast, Dave loved it, this is why he loved Sundays, lovely roast, and it was a lazy day which meant: Library time.  
>He finished his lunch and slipped on his Air walks, shouted a "See you later" to his parents and went on his way, it took 20 minutes to get to the library, but he thought he'd take a shortcut through the alleys, and made it in ten. Once he got there, he registered in with the librarian and asked to use the computer. He turned it on and waited for it to load. He looked around him to see if anyone was looking, and then typed in on the search engine, Kat Rosa.<p>

Oddly enough a page on a burned down school which associated with her name came up, Dave clicked it up. It was her he could just about make out the picture to match her now, But this couldn't be right, It was dated 1817. That was just under 100 years ago. It made no sense, maybe a look alike? Everyone had one. He read further down to find a family tree, Kat's family tree, it started from 2012 and she descended down to 1600 AD. What? How could this be? Dave was now getting a little frantic, he had to search further down, and there was a 797 AD – 830 AD "Amber Rosa" A Descendant of Kat's, which died of "Un natural causes".

Dave printed this page and ran to the isle named "Myths and legends" and "Medieval" he skimmed through a couple of books until he found one called "The Kingdom of Crisindale" he quickly travelled back to the computer and picked up his sheet and logged off, then to the counter to register the book he was borrowing, then ran home.

He got home just under 5 o' clock. His mum was washing up; his Step-dad was reading the paper listening to an old programme on the radio. "I'm back!" alerted Dave, "Hello dear" Dave's mum said, "Alright boy" Responded his step-dad.

"I'm going upstairs for a bit" which wasn't unusual, so he did it without saying anything else. He researched the book and the page that he had printed out, for hours he was trying to figure Kat out, was he on to something? Or was this just a waste of time? Either way he done it anyway, he read through "The Kingdom of Crisindale" and he got to page which told of mythical sacrifice's, It said that 'Priestess's of cults sacrificed young girls on the week of Memnossa, The girls never died, and they never were the same again. The girls would always wake up at home, always disappear, they saw things others couldn't '.

Then a little further down Dave read: 'The girls eyes usually changed to Bright green, and they were always quiet, never really associated with other people. They did things that weren't in human nature' this got Dave in a muddle, until he read; "It runs through the family".

Dave read the article on the burned down school again, and he was on to something, this wasn't right and he was going to confront Kat about it Monday.

Monday came faster than expected and Dave was worrying about what he had to say to Kat, and what answers she gave. But he had to know one way or another. He jumped in his Ford, ignited the engine, and drove to Archers High-school.

Bruce had already parked in his spot, again, so Dave just found any old parking spot for now, he was in too much of a hurry to care. Bruce and his gang came over to him, Bruce gripped him by the torso of the shirt he was wearing and started saying harsh comments about Dave like, "Hey fatty, looks like I stole your parking spot today, again!" The other members of the 'Jerk Brigade' all laughed trying to suck up to Bruce. Dave had enough, he just told them to get off him, and pushed Bruce away and walked into the school. Bruce and the rest of them chased after him, and as Dave got into the white paned doors, he saw Kat rush passed him and shouted at them, telling them to leave Dave alone.

"Looks like your girlfriends looking out for you there Dave" said Bruce smirking at him.

"Looks like your face obviously doesn't look out for you" replied Dave, laughing to himself.

Dave and Kat walked in and headed to their first lesson. As they walked there, they passed their lockers, and Kat went to get her equipment and books, Dave walked behind her;

"I uh… Went to the library Sunday, to use the computer, I uh… searched your name and something about a burned down school came up, an article of some sort"

Kat gave a look that Dave never saw before, It was deviant; "What so know your checking up on information on me over the stupid internet?"

"No, I just wanted to know more about you"

"Well you could have just asked"

At that moment Dave didn't exactly feel good about himself.

"I… I didn't think that would have been appropriate, I mean we hardly know each other"

"Doesn't mean you can go snooping around for personal information on me, you don't know me and you don't want to know me!"

Kat ran off to class leaving Dave with a confused yet, ashamed face on him. Dave had to go to the same class as her, and sit next to her, what was he going to say?

As he entered the room filled with chemical fumes in the air, not to mention the sweat from the hot weather from the other students, Dave looked at his seat, Kat wasn't next to it, she had moved up the back alone… again.

He was about to go up there until Professor Evans told him to sit where he usually sat, next to Andrew and Matthew. Dave kept looking up the back towards Kat, and every time he did, she gave a suspicious, but not happy look back, and then turned her head towards the teacher. He turned his head back to her after speaking to Andrew, and her eyes glowed just as they did when she was in his house, Bright green, so attractive, he couldn't take his own eyes off them. Everything went quiet, and everything stopped, but Kat and Dave.

"So you want to know about me?" Kat asked.

"Yes, ever since I saw you first, you've been haunting me, in my dreams, in my sleep, even when I wake up… your always there" Dave replied.

Kat gave a little laugh; "I can do that… Follow me" Kat grabbed Dave's arm and pulled him out of the classroom and up towards the field at the back of the school, then up through the forestry.

They made it to the middle of the forest; Dead trees with branches like withered fingers surrounded them, with the floor covered in damp, fallen leaves and branches. The air was musty, and low, faint fog surrounded them. The sky turned cloudy all of sudden and Kat sat Dave down on a grubby rock. She looked him in the eyes and once again hers were as green as the sun shining down on two emeralds, this had never happened to him before; he didn't know what to do. Kat slowly lifted and then hovered above the ground and moved towards him slowly, all the trees and leaves around her started blowing away even though there wasn't any wind at all. What was going on?

Kat had an eerie sort of voice when she spoke;

"Remember when I told you I was different from everyone else?"

Dave trembling answered "Yes…"

"Well here's the deal, everything you read in the library. It's true, even the date".

Dave was gobsmacked. He couldn't move, literally. Kat closed in on him, and he was immobilised… He closed his eyes for a second, and re-opened them and found Kat's face in front of him, she said something in a different language, and he couldn't understand it and in a matter of seconds her lips only left a layer of air between his.

**CHAPTER 4; The kiss**


End file.
